Yume wo tsunagu amairo
Lyrics Nihongo 見えないのに 高鳴る鼓動 生まれ落ちたこの場所に咲く 知らないのに なぜか懐かしいんだ さびた記憶の扉に手をかけて 蒸気の向こう 耳を澄ませれば 繰り返すメロディの先にキミはいた 夢の続き ここで見よう 忘れてたこの場所で ひとりぼっちの夜にサヨナラしよう 寂しくて 泣いていても きっと帰るって 約束したでしょ? その手を離さないで ...知らないのに なぜか懐かしい香りがするんだ 夢の続き... 覚えてるかなぁ? ひとりぼっちの夜にサヨナラしよう 目が覚めて 震えてても そばにいるよって 約束したでしょ? もう一人じゃないよ その手を離さないで Song Connections/Remixes None. Trivia *'夢を絆ぐ亜麻色' marks PON's first BEMANI song with vocalist rino. **It's also rino's first BEMANI song since her debut song リメンバーリメンバー in pop'n music Sunny Park. *'夢を絆ぐ亜麻色' is one of the three songs on the pop'n music うさぎと猫と少年の夢 location test with Long pop-kun notes, alongside 君の音とAuftakt and メンテナンス物語. **Although it was a default song during the pop'n music うさぎと猫と少年の夢 location test, 夢を絆ぐ亜麻色 is one of the unlockable songs on the final release of the game. Song Production InformationMusic & Character page (Japanese) rino Are you enjoying "Yume wo tsunagu amairo"? ♡ I'm the vocalist, rino ( ˊᵕˋ )♪ This is my second appearance as a vocalist, after Remember remember (●´ω`●) This is a collaboration with PON, who I respect both his talent and personality!! And on the day I heard about the theme song of everyone's favorite Mimi and Nyami's... I could not see~♪! Fast heartbeats~♪♪! I was nervous enough to think that my heart was beating so fast that it could explode! (Laughs♡) "Yume wo tsunagu amairo" is a song that mixes nostalgia and anticipation for the future at the same time, it has a hidden power that makes everyone who is listening to feel wondefully excited★♪ Mimi and Nyami's positive and gentle personalities make their story and theme song feel the same nature in a good sense, warming up the heart♡ By all means! I would like if you to play and listen to it a lot ＼(*＾▽＾*)／ I love pop'n music, I loved my experience of singing this song, it was a wonderful story that I'm going to treasure it with my life (✿˘艸˘✿) ps These costumes for Mimi and Nyami... are pretty sexy and cute ( ´ ▽ ` ) (laughs) ♡Squeeze♡ (laughs) PON This song is sort of the theme song of "pop'n music Usagi to neko to shounen no yume". When I make songs in pop'n, I always aim to create "a truly amazing feeling". Some people says that is twisted, or a subculture... but when I try to express what is "pop'n" it is natural. I do not really understand it, but it feels a bit unbelievable. (laughs) About the song, I think the A and B melodies have simple and straightforward feelings. On the other hand, the arrangement of the song has to capture the world view with a majestic feeling. This song needed a new atmosphere with a different vocalist, so this time I asked rino who performed with us in BRF'16. She was a deciding factor that matched elements such as "kindness of voice" and "nostalgia" that I needed for this song. This song from the new version, is a song that I want you to enjoy for a long time. Difficulty & NotecountsRemyWiki page References Category:Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music: Usagi to Neko to Shounen no Yume Category:Usagi to Neko to Shounen no Yume Songs Category:PON Songs Category:Rino Songs Category:Daichi Watanabe Songs Category:Navi-kun to OOPArts meguri no tabi